


片場（肥錘的真相，海受）

by mizer29



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizer29/pseuds/mizer29
Summary: 講述為什麼雷神在复四裡變胖的原因





	片場（肥錘的真相，海受）

**Author's Note:**

> 裡面的男人請大家隨意代入  
> 第一次寫海受的同人, 可能掌握得不太好  
> 希望大家輕拍QAQ

在新戲開拍之前，基本的稿子和服裝都定了配下來，可是導演卻急急忙忙地突然把Chris的角色和服裝改變了畫風，工作人員都摸不著頭腦，直到大家在片場裡看到來出演的Chris才明白。

穿著普通衣服的Chris戴著墨鏡，配上陽光味十足的親切笑容向成員們揮手，身材依然健美的他，小腹已經有一些個明顯的鼓起。

意外地懷上第三胎的Chris，無法為了只有遷就他的檔期而把電影拍攝延後，但懷著雙胞胎，只有三個半月的肚子已經非常明顯，導演只好把他的角色改成頹廢失意又中年發胖的角色，他的肚子裡的脂肪，其實是貨真價實的一對雙胞胎小公主。

前期拍攝還需要在Chris的戲服裡塞綿花，到第二個月時，他就已經能坐在椅子上，在隆起的腹部放上碗子吃零嘴，懷著雙胞胎的肚子一天比一天長大。

孕期中性欲增加的Chris，終於忍不住把愛人叫來片場，常常趁著休息時間就亂搞起來，還帶著金色長假髮的他在戲服間裡被男人抱上矮櫃上，拉開他的雙腳就把粗硬的陰莖插進他懷孕的肉穴裡。

「⋯嗯⋯⋯好、好粗⋯」抓住男人肩膀的Chris盡量打開雙腿來接納對方胯下的大傢伙，他的身體發著抖，兩人中間是越發巨大的孕腹，天生窄小的甬道吃力地含進粗硬的陰莖，伴侶胯下的尺寸天生異稟，每次剛進來時都讓他脹滿難受。

「嘶，生過兩胎還這麼緊。」男人拍拍Chris的臀部讓他放鬆下來，才進到一半就已經夾得緊緊，他的Chris總需要一點時間才能被操開，「你要怎把小公主生下來？」

「是⋯噢⋯⋯你的太大⋯⋯」對方掰開他翹挺的臀肉慢慢抽動起來，把還沒插進去的陰莖在每一次抽出來又更餵進緊窄的肉穴裡。

趴在男人肩膀上的Chris喘著氣，身體被男人一下下從下頂著，另一手托住自己懷孕五個月的肚子，讓裡面的孩子們不會被嚇到。

「⋯脹⋯⋯嗯啊⋯裡面⋯好脹⋯⋯」咬著唇被伴侶用陰莖插入的Chris呻吟著，手指摸上兩人連接著的下半身，果然對方還有一截長度還未進去。

「沒事。」男人親吻上Chris的發紅的耳朵，手掌托起眼角發紅的Chris細細親吻著，讓他金色的睫毛帶著淚光眨動，然後吻上他薄薄的嘴唇親吻。兩人熱烈地交換著吻，男人一手扶住Chris的後腰，淺淺地抽動起來，讓他身下窄小的入口含住粗紅的大肉棒，沾滿體液的柱身把嫩肉帶出來一點後，又插回Chris濕潤的身體裡。

Chris的長腿圈上男人的腰，讓對方快要整根拔出來時，用腳踝抵住他的後腰讓他再次插進去。雙手抱住男人的Chris忘情地接吻，覺得插在他身體裡的陰莖越插越深，甬道被弄得又脹又滿，身下跟隨抽插發出的水聲也越來越清晰。

直到男人重重地頂進來，他呻吟出聲，兩人終於完全貼在一起。對方粗硬的恥毛刺激著Chris的穴口，他扭一下腰就能感受到貼在屁股上脹滿的卵袋，再摸上自己圓圓的肚皮，身體裡面都被愛人充滿，「⋯都、嗯⋯⋯都插進來了⋯⋯」

「你真棒。」男人低頭親上Chris圓大的肚皮，裡面是屬於他們的一對小公主，這次的懷孕是他們意料之外的驚喜，還好有導演和劇組的體諒，但是就辛苦Chris要挺著這麼大的肚子拍戲，預計殺青時，他還沒生的話，都要八個多月了，到時的孕肚估計會像上次懷著雙胞胎兄弟時一樣大——他們倒是在Chris的肚子裡待了整整四十週才出來。

「快動⋯」Chris踢踢他走神的愛人，插到深處的陰莖好像快要碰到寶寶，而且他還要趕去拍下一組戲。

「遵命。」男人讓Chris圈住他的頸項，一手抱住愛人的腰，一手支撐後面的牆壁，擺動起腰把飢渴的孕夫餵飽。

粗大的陰莖把肉穴填滿，Chris仰起頭、咬著嘴唇，盡量不讓自己弄出太大的聲音，愛人一下下有節奏地插入又抽出，有幾下故意頂得特別的深，讓他嘗到快感的身體顫抖起來。腳趾因承受太多快感而捲曲起來，下腹的性器未被觸摸過就已經硬得可憐。

男人的大肉棒不斷進出Chris的懷孕小穴，充沛的汁水把穴口弄得濕漉漉，下身發出的聲音讓Chris的耳根發紅，同時卻無法抗拒對方帶來的歡愉，他的身體渴望著被男人充滿的滋味，空虛的肉穴終於吃到粗長的陰莖，灼熱的柱身把窄小的甬道塑造成最適合的形狀。Chris被大肚子擋住視線而無法看到自己的肉穴正被怎樣的侵犯，但只要閉上眼睛就能描繪出來裡面大傢伙的輪廓，他想要被操到等一下連路都不能好好走。

「⋯好棒⋯⋯唔⋯再、再用力點⋯⋯」Chris在男人的耳邊呻吟著，扭動臀部想把對方的粗壯吃得更深，金色的長髮埋進他的頸窩裡。

「忘了裡面還有寶寶嗎？」男人揉上彈性十足的屁股肉，同時狠狠插進已經被操開的甬道裡，前端快要頂進深處，夾在中間的孕肚因而晃動一下的Chris被迫出淚水，抽噎著。

接下來男人抽插得又重又急，被頂得只能抽泣的Chris像溺水一樣抱住他，夾在兩人中間的性器流出先走液，腫起的乳頭摩擦到對方身上。知道孩子在安定期裡，Chris這胎又懷得特別穩，男人把他困在牆壁在身體中發狠幹著，讓他像流著淚、爽得叫著讓爹地輕點。

自從第一個孩子出生後，讓Chris在床上叫爹地成為了他們的情趣play，雖然平常也會這麼叫他，但是在情事裡總會讓他感到興奮。

「想我射進去嗎？」掀開Chris衣服的男人把發紅的乳頭含進嘴裡，乳量明顯增加的胸部為之後的產奶做好準備，變得更敏感的紅點在幾下吸吮輕咬後，Chris幾乎要射出來。眼明手快的伴侶按住快要發洩的前端，硬生生把他的高潮打斷。

Chris看向在他胸口上舔著的男人，眼發紅地點點頭，迎合地把雙腳張得更開，任由對方要把自己操進矮櫃裡般，抱住他的頭，讓他埋在肚子上方，「射進來⋯⋯讓我⋯啊⋯讓我懷上⋯⋯你的孩子⋯⋯」

得到鼓勵的男人埋在Chris的胸前，貪婪地吸著對方的味道，下身有力地撞向自己的愛人，粗大的陰莖頂到孩子似的，在衣帽間壓在櫃子上被肆意侵犯懷孕的伴侶。男人的手指放開Chris的性器，肉棒在Chris的肉穴裡脹大，壓在孕夫身上就把濃郁的精液深深射進去。

「⋯射進來⋯⋯好多⋯啊⋯⋯還在射⋯」Chris微微抬起屁股，一邊高潮，一邊抱住身上的男人呻吟，他總喜歡讓對方射在他身體裡，把他的肚子裡灌滿精液，所以這麼快又懷上第三胎有一部分也許是他的責任，另一部分就是男人每次都射進這麼濃這麼多的精種，沒能懷上才有鬼。

男人從Chris身體裡退出來，看著他抱著大肚子，半坐在矮櫃上的他張開腿，被操得腫起來的穴口裡溢出一大股濁液，他溫柔的把被汗水黏在Chris臉旁的金髮撥開。

「把頭髮再留長吧。」

男人沒說，他是收到劇組的視頻，看到彈結他到最後忍不住落淚的愛人，連夜就飛來探訪這個急需他安慰的敏感孕夫了。


End file.
